


3 a.m.

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Willow can't let go of the past - this is a drabble





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing to frighten the horses  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George  
> Beta extraordinaire: thismaz

The dreams haunt her at three in the morning.

Shadows playing in the corners of her mind in the time between dying and the promise of rebirth.

She can smell Tara's perfume.

Feel the caress of fingertips on pale skin and laughter floating on the dark night air.

But sleep recedes like the tide, leaving memories of violence and blood.

Sunrise chases the shadows, crawling back to their crevices and cracks.

Then she searches for her centre and turns to face another day.

But in her heart, it’s always three in the morning.

And Willow dies a little every day.


End file.
